


The Fruit of Qliphoth/毒树之果

by SatsukiKage



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: *本文cp威尔·格雷厄姆/汉尼拔·莱克特，前后有差。*剧情接第三季。威尔最近看起来有些不安，而汉尼拔深知如何使他安心。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	The Fruit of Qliphoth/毒树之果

“当你捕猎时，你必须足够小心、谨慎，不能让猎物察觉到你的存在，或者让猎物感受到你的敌意。”

威尔站得笔直，他端着猎枪，枪口指向不远处毫无察觉的野山兔。汉尼拔站在威尔身后，他们的手亲昵的叠在一起。

“兔子通常很警觉，这也是为什么一般狩猎兔子都是使用陷阱而非猎枪。”汉尼拔说，他的唇靠近在威尔耳畔，他们近得连呼吸时凝结的水汽都混到了一起，“但这并不是不可能，只要你的枪法足够精准。而我深知这点。”

威尔轻笑了一下：“猎物在放松时肉质是最鲜美的。”

“是的。”汉尼拔勾了勾嘴角，他的视线从兔子移到威尔身上，愉快地说，“你确实是我见过最好的学生。”

砰。

子弹出膛。

野山兔没有逃跑，它也再不会逃跑了。子弹从它的身侧贯穿了整个身体，干净利落，血液甚至来不及飞溅。汉尼拔鼓了两下掌，走过去将猎物绑好，和那些一同被猎杀的兔子们一起。

威尔走过来，他放下猎枪，搓了搓手。他的手指被冻得泛红却坚持不带手套，因为他认为这是作为只能用子弹而不是用刀猎杀动物的补偿。他走到汉尼拔身边，汉尼拔抬头，手上在系绳结。四只野山兔被绑起后腿串在一起，刚绑上的那只皮毛上的鲜血甚至还没凝固。

“看来今晚我们可以享用一顿大餐了。”

“托你的福。”

他们相视而笑，朝家的方向走去。

壁炉里的火烧得正旺，被燃烧的木材发出噼里啪啦的细碎声响。威尔坐在火炉旁边的沙发上，在汉尼拔拿着红酒和两只酒杯过来时正凝望着火焰。

“你晚餐只吃了平时的一半。”汉尼拔坐在另一边的沙发上，在他们中间的小桌上倒了两杯红酒，“你看上去心不在焉。”

威尔拿起酒杯喝了一口，让自己陷进沙发里。

“我只是有些困了。”

“你从今天早上就开始心不在焉了。”汉尼拔无视威尔的信号，无情的戳穿他的谎言，“你想到了什么？或者梦到了什么？”

威尔没有回答，他继续吞咽着。

“不论它们是什么，它们都在令你感到不安。”汉尼拔端起红酒杯，一如他平时总会做的那样，晃动酒液轻嗅，微抿一口又放了下去，“但你要记住，它们并不是真正发生的事，只是你的想像。如果不相信自己的眼睛，将永远不懂得信任。* ”

威尔因为汉尼拔的话抬起了头。他向前探身，注视汉尼拔，看着汉尼拔的眼睛。他在其中看到了倒映的火光，看到了自己在火中燃烧。

“你在担忧什么，威尔？”

威尔眨了眨眼：“我以为你永远不会再提起红龙*。”

汉尼拔他没有立刻回话，或许是在品味刚刚的酒酿，又或许是在品味威尔的话。

“红龙是我们的第一个作品。真正由我们一同完成的作品。”汉尼拔说，“他是我们的蜕变，我们的新生。我没有理由避讳他。”

“你当然没有。”威尔靠回沙发里。他的酒杯已经空了。

汉尼拔放下酒杯，他站起身，走到威尔面前，朝威尔伸出手。

“那么，你希望再来一杯，还是希望一些别的东西。”

威尔笑着摇头，握住了汉尼拔的手：“你永远知道如何令我开心。”

汉尼拔拉起威尔，一同朝卧室走去。

“我一向如此。”

他们躺在今天新换的床单上，晒了阳光的被褥还带着残存的温暖，这在冬日里来之不易。

他们的衣服堆在一旁的椅子上。它们会被整齐地挂起来的，但不是现在。它们的主人正忙着做别的事，做不穿衣服也能令他们的身子热起来的事。

汉尼拔躺在威尔身下。他面色平静，只在威尔的手指顶到他的前列腺时发出一点喘息。威尔的动作比平时要急切，如果不是汉尼拔主动抬起腰，威尔的指甲一定会在体内把他划伤。

灵巧的手指扩开甬道，指腹粗糙的枪茧在敏感的内壁来回摩拭。年长者微张着唇，皮肤在温暖的房子里泛出红色。他身上带着厨房里被烧制过的芹菜叶的味道。威尔深吸一口气，便能闻见其中被埋没的汉尼拔本身的气息，像是鲨鱼捕猎过后大海拍过礁石，冷冽、血腥、又热情昂扬。

汉尼拔朝威尔张开双臂，威尔听话地俯下身，让汉尼拔搂着他的脖子，亲吻他的唇。威尔闭着眼睛，似乎沉醉于此，或是在故意表现出沉醉于此的样子。而汉尼拔无法忽视这点。

“威尔，你在不安什么？”

威尔没有回答。他抬起身，抽出手指，用更多的润滑液淋在汉尼拔的臀缝，顺着滑腻的液体直接进入了汉尼拔的身体。汉尼拔猛地攥住威尔的肩膀，指尖刺进威尔的身体。他深吸了口气，紧绷着唇，没能把这个问题继续追问下去。

这并不是一场心意相通的性爱，当事者双方都心知肚明。但汉尼拔已经没有余力继续追问，于是威尔可以顺理成章地无视这点。充分扩张过的身体毫不费力地含进了威尔的全部，过多的润滑液在抽插时从交合处被挤出，发出令人脸红心跳的水声，顺着汉尼拔赤裸的身体滑进臀缝，最后在尾骨的凹陷聚集成一块小小的水洼。

威尔忍不住将手伸向那块水洼，将手指埋没进去。汉尼拔抬头望了他一眼，但什么都没说。威尔的手指顺着汉尼拔的脊椎向上滑动，感受汉尼拔的身体在他的手中伸展、蠕动。汉尼拔的身体很精练，即使是在他们逃亡后也依旧保持着锻炼的习惯。岁月没能在他的身体上留下什么痕迹，他的皮肤依旧光滑细腻，分明的肌理犹如米开朗基罗的雕塑般美丽动人。

威尔知道用怎样的力度抚摸过汉尼拔的哪里，汉尼拔会有怎样的反应。他俯下身，亲吻着汉尼拔的脖颈，顺着腰窝摸过汉尼拔的人鱼线，最后落在汉尼拔的臀上。他的手指陷进汉尼拔的皮肉中，在饱满臀上按下几个凹陷。汉尼拔的皮肤带着天生的麦色，在泛红时则变成枣子成熟时的殷红，那片红色从汉尼拔的脖颈向上下蔓延开，从耳跟到脚尖，全部覆盖上威尔带来的颜色。

“你学得很快。”汉尼拔轻声叹息，声音比平时更低。

威尔记得他第一次和汉尼拔做的时候。他紧张极了，像个从未经历过情事的毛头小子。年长者没有选择强迫他，而是包容他，主动选择了承受的一方，指导他如何探索自己的身体。汉尼拔的手扣在威尔的手背，就像狩猎时那样，牵引威尔的动作，教会威尔如何捕获他自己。而如汉尼拔所说，他学得很快。

威尔轻吻了一下汉尼拔的心口，在心脏奋力跳动的位置。

“我一向如此。”

在细腻的调情之后，年轻人加快了动作。他紧握着汉尼拔的臀，在汉尼拔将腿缠在他的腰间时发出粗重的呼吸。或许他有些过于用力，手指在皮肤上留下了几条鲜红的指印，他知道汉尼拔在第二天一定会拿这件事调侃他，但他已经顾不了那么多，反正也不是第一次这样了。

汉尼拔高抬起下颚，露出脆弱的脖颈，喉结随着他吞咽的动作上下滚动。他不自觉地攥着被单，白色的布料在他手中被揉成一团。今天的威尔并不打算给他留下任何余地，他甚至控制不住自己夹起的腿根和蜷缩的脚趾，那一下下撞在前列腺的冲击对他这个年龄的人来说实在有些太多了。他很难保持自己清晰的理智，不过汉尼拔也知道这就是威尔想要的。他的男孩在逃避什么，并且不愿意告诉他。

在这种时候发问绝对不是个好选择，所以他勾着威尔的腰坐起来，主动亲吻威尔的唇。威尔的唇因为被火焰灼烧过的空气有些发干，上面带着刚刚喝过的酒精的味道。年轻人急切的将舌探进来，汉尼拔便张开口，敞开大门欢迎威尔的到来。纠缠的唇齿发出啧啧的水声，溢出的唾液站在他们的唇上，在他们分开时藕断丝连。威尔在呼吸的间隙不断喘息，即使放开汉尼拔的唇之后喘息也没有消失。

汉尼拔感觉威尔的手握在了他的脖颈上。那双手在颤抖，在抚摸他脖颈的动脉时慢慢收紧。他抬头看向威尔，琥珀色的眸子里倒映着灯光温暖的橙。他将手盖在威尔的手背，没有扯开他，只是覆在上面。威尔的颤抖慢慢停止了，他吸着鼻子喘了口气，俯下身，在汉尼拔拥抱他时蜷缩在汉尼拔的胸前，耳朵贴着汉尼拔的心脏。

“汉尼拔。”威尔说，他像在确认什么，却再也没说别的话。

“是的，威尔。”汉尼拔抚摸威尔的后背，亲吻威尔的发间。

“我也爱你。”

威尔坐了起来。

精液已经在他们身上干涸了，变成一块不显眼的水渍。威尔捏了捏眼角，看了眼身边的汉尼拔，发现汉尼拔也在看着他。

“我以为你睡着了。”

“你知道为什么我没有睡着。”

汉尼拔也坐了起来。威尔撇开了视线。他感觉汉尼拔的气息凑近他，在他的后颈轻嗅。

“威尔，你还在不安。”汉尼拔凑近威尔的耳根，他的唇离贴上威尔的皮肤还有一段距离，但威尔的耳根已经开始发痒，“我需要你向我倾诉。”

威尔故作轻松地扯了扯嘴角。汉尼拔见过很多次这种表情，在茶杯从未破碎的从前，那段短暂的时光里。

“我并不认为在这种时候谈论这种事是个好决定。”

“我们可以十分钟之后再谈。”汉尼拔轻快地说。

威尔张了张口，他看起来有些气愤，又无可奈何。他牵起汉尼拔的手，将汉尼拔拉起来。他们面对面坐着，在同一高度，严格来说汉尼拔要高一点，鉴于汉尼拔正坐在威尔的腿上。

“我做了个梦，我梦见杰克找到了我们。”威尔将汉尼拔垂下来的额发拨开，凝视着汉尼拔的眼睛，他在其中找到了宽慰，“杰克他、他攻击了你，将你打倒在地上，几乎要杀了你。你逃到了窗口，然后被杰克推了下去。”

汉尼拔意识到威尔的梦和曾经在意大利发生的事几乎一模一样。他没有指明这点，他不想再吓到面前受惊的男孩了。

汉尼拔舔了舔唇，问：“我死了吗？”

威尔摇头：“我不知道。”

“如果我死了，”汉尼拔搂着威尔的头，手放在威尔的后颈，额头和威尔的抵在一起。他们的唇几乎贴在一起，又没有真的碰到，“你会吃了我吗？”

威尔睁大眼睛。面前的汉尼拔和他自己的脸重合在一起，变成了同一个人，他看起来扭曲、怪异，却充满美感。那是他们蜕变后的成果，是他们的结局。

“我会的。”威尔听到自己回答，“我会尊重你身体的每个部分。”

汉尼拔微笑，在威尔的额头落下一吻。

“好极了。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *如果不相信自己的眼睛，将永远不懂得信任。  
> He who doubts from what he sees, will never believe.  
> 引用自诗《天真的预言》，威廉布莱克著。与汉尼拔第三季中出现的画作《伟大的红龙》为同一作者。
> 
> *题目灵感来自鬼泣5。


End file.
